


Of Course You Did

by themistrollsin



Series: 21 Days of Fic (April 2016) [18]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, But Jonathan Toews is, First Time, M/M, Where Patrick Kane isn't a hockey player
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan and Patrick share their first night together... (totally non-graphic to the point where it probably shouldn't even be summarized this way)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Course You Did

Patrick leans against Jonathan as they sit on his couch. He’s not sure why he’s so nervous; this isn’t the first time Jonathan has been here. But it feels different this time. There’s a different feel in the air tonight. He settles in even more when Jonathan wraps his arm around his shoulders.

“You’re still coming to the parade with me, right?” Jonathan asks.

“Yes,” Patrick answers. “Just don’t hate me if I hide.”

Jonathan chuckles. “I won’t.”

“There will be other significant others there, right?”

“Yes. They should all be there.”

“Okay.” He looks up at Jonathan as best as he can. “You really want me there?”

“Yes. Paddy, I wouldn’t have asked you if I didn’t want you there. I wanted you to be down on the ice with me when we won.”

“I know you. I’m sorry. I just…”

“Hey, don’t apologize. I understand.” Jonathan leans down and kisses him. Reaching up, he rests a hand on Patrick’s cheek.

Patrick sighs happily into the kiss. This is what’s different. He knows exactly where this is going. And for the first time in a long time, it’s exactly where he wants to go. He pulls back just to look at Jonathan. “I’m ready,” he says softly.

Jonathan rubs his thumb over Patrick’s cheek. “Let’s go to the bedroom then?”

Patrick nods. He takes Jonathan’s hand when they stand up and leads him to the bedroom. He’s surprised at the fact that the nerves he’d had just a short time ago have completely disappeared. He turns and looks up at Jonathan. 

“Come here,” Jonathan whispers and pulls Patrick in for a kiss.

The following day finds them at the arena for the start of the parade. Patrick loves to see the way Jonathan interacts with his teammates. Maybe he’ll get to see this more often. He just has to start coming to games. But at least he’s been able to see them on TV. It’s a start.

Patrick looks at Jonathan as they make their way to their bus. “Are you sure this is okay?” he asks.

“Yes,” Jonathan answers with a smile. “You need to relax. Look around you. I’m not the only one with someone here.”

“But…” Patrick wrinkles his nose.

“They know I’m gay and that I have a boyfriend.” He slides his arm around Patrick’s shoulders. “Speaking of boyfriend. I loved how you woke me up this morning.”

Patrick blushes at that. “Of course you did.”


End file.
